The invention concerns a process for the production of a plate, in particular a motor vehicle licence plate, and plates produced in accordance with that process.
Reflective plates, in particular motor vehicle licence plates, are known from the state of the art, the reflectance of which is based on a reflection film being glued or laminated on to a carrier which for example comprises sheet aluminum. In that situation it is necessary to use reflection films whose reflectance is within a range which is fixed by statute and which establishes that the reflectance may not fall below a minimum value of that range or exceed a maximum value thereof. Commercially available films which satisfy those conditions include a carrier layer which frequently comprises aluminum and which is impenetrable for light.
If now the attempt is made to produce a plate, in particular a motor vehicle licence plate, which is self-illuminating by virtue of the fact that, on one of its flat sides, it has a layer sequence which forms an electroluminescence flat capacitor and which is constructed directly on the plate itself, then in accordance with the state of the art such a plate cannot be at the same time designed to be reflective. More specifically, if the layer sequence of the flat capacitor is firstly applied to the carrier, it cannot then be covered over with the above-mentioned reflection films as the carrier thereof does not transmit the light which it emits.
If conversely the attempt is made to apply a surface-covering electroluminescence flat capacitor arrangement to the top side of a reflection film applied to the plate carrier, the reflection properties thereof become ineffective as at least some of the flat capacitor layers are impenetrable in both directions in relation to external light.
Admittedly transparent reflection films are also available on the market, but they have a reflectance which is substantially higher than the above-mentioned maximum value which is permitted by statute.